tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp 4
That's right... another one! The most intense one ever! 19 teens are being brought out into the wilderness (Namely Gabon) (Have you ever seen Gabon? Amazing!) Mostly a combo of Survivor and TDI. 19 teens, two tribes, One Survivor! (Chris is still host, Nalyd is Chris) Contestants Scar (Yellow) #Trent-RokSK8R #Emily- Ekaj Renrut (an average girl with a talent for fishing) #Tyra- TDI19 (from "Model") #Cody - tdifan1234 #Greg - thebiggesttdifan (musically inclined guy) #Sunshine- Sunshineandravioli (insane Duncan-obsessed ravioli pixie) #Josh - turnertang - (he is a dancer) #Tatiana - anonymos - (A drama queen) Moku (Blue) #Nalyd - Nalyd Renrut (strategist nerd) #Jack-RockSK8R(cool musician) #Tater Tot- Ekaj Renrut (a boy with school and street smarts, but little skill #Lindsay- TDI19 # Sorrel-sorreltail180-(a crazy insane girl) #Christin- Sunshineandravioli (shy artistic niece of Chris McClean) #Duncan - turnertang #Heather - Anonymous Eliminated #Ben - Nalyd Renrut (ego-maniac) TEMPORARY #Noah - thebiggesttdifan TEMPORARY #Roger - Tdifan1234 (random guy) Castaway Relations Friendships Nalyd and Sunshine Nalyd, Sorrel, and Christin Enemies Alliances Tyra and Sunshine Sunshine and Nalyd Heather, Nalyd, Sorrel, Christin, (Possibly Tater Tot, Jack) Relationships Day 1 Chat Chris: Welcome! The two tribes are Moku and Scar! Everyone go to camp except Sorrel... Sorrel you will go to the first team to lose. Sorrel, go to Ekile Island (Island far away from everyone else) Scar's Camp Ben: Well this seems like... an interesting group... Tatiana: Yah-hu! Trent: Uh, Ben? Was that a compliment or insult? Ben: You can pick. Just know you are blessed to have me on your tribe. Josh: I will dance us to victory!! Moku's Camp Nalyd: So should we start building a shelter? Nalyd: Does somebody want to go get the tree-mail? (letters that say when the challenge is, whats going on, etc.) Jack: I got it. Nalyd: *reads it* Welcome to camp. Sorrel will join your tribe if you lose the immunity challenge. The challenge will be tomorrow love Chris. (G2G, bbl, don't break anything) Noah: This is GREAT. (sorreltail18-when and where should i talk) (Nalyd Renrut: In the Exile Island section.) (sorreltail18 ILl be bored than but OK) (Nalyd Renrut: Maybe not *wink* ) Nalyd: So are you guys looking forward to starting tomorrow? Exile Island Producer: *brings Sorrel to Exile Island and points to two pots* One has a reward, one has a clue to an immunity idol. Pick one. Sorrel: the reward *glares at pot* Producer: *hands her a pot with a key to a small hut full of cloth, fruit, and other stuff* Sorrel: Fruit?? anyway *laughs eviliy* Day 2 Chat Chris: Come to the challenge area in a couple hours. Big news. Scar's Camp (2) Ben: *walks to lake to fish* *walks to tree-mail statue, reads letter* "For the first time, you'll leave your home to go play, but for two of your tribemates, this will be their last day." *hides letter* I'll tell them later. After Challenge Sunshine: *arrives back at camp, looks around nervously, and looks around tree-mail statue* *finds something, looks around suspiciously, and sticks it in her reward pot* Night Greg: Who took my keyboard? Sunshine: For once, not me. Trent: Naw wasn't me. G'nite Scars. Moku's Camp (2) Nalyd: *snores loudly in their small shelter* Hey guys, morning! I'm gonna go get tree-mail. *walks to tree-mail statue, reads letter* "For the first time, you'll leave your home to go play, but for two of your tribemates, this will be their last day." *runs back to camp* Guys, I think there is going to be a double elimination! After Challenge Night Nalyd: Welcome to our humble abode Sorrel. Heather: Sorrel, can I talk to you? Nalyd: Christin... Why didn't you vote Roger with the rest of us? (CONF) Nalyd: What Christin did split her form our tribe. This could cause her demise... Christin: *turns pale* I didn't feel like he deserved to be voted off... why did you guys vote him off? Nalyd: With Sorrel AND Roger we would've had two random and impossible to work with people! No offence. Heather: Christin, why did you vote me off, what did I do to you? If you let that happen again, then I can make your stay here very miserable. Nalyd: Heather, calm down. Christin, just vote with the group next time, k? Christin: *turns even more pale and nods slowly* (Conf.) Christin: I don't see what I did wrong... Roger didn't deserve to be eliminated! He did nothing! But I'm scared they'll vote me off if I don't vote with them next time... Nalyd: *sees how upset she seems* It's okay Christin... BTW guys, the shelter is all built, but there is barely enough room. Heather: Christin, there's no need to be enemies with me, if you join an alliance with me, I'll see to it that you make it as far as your as heart desires. Christin: Umm... *looks down nervously at feet* I dunno... Duncan: I am so going all the way!!! Heather: Come on, Christin, it'll be fun, we'll be like BFF's. We tell each other secrets and we can control this camp. Nalyd: *gives Christin a cuatious look* Christin: *looks around nervously* I... I just don't know... gimme some time to think about it... Heather: Alright. Hey Sorrel, how would you like to get ahead in the game? Christin: *sits down near shelter and doodles in sketchbook* Nalyd: *steps in front of Sorrel* Hey Heather, I was wondering if you would like to come walk with me for a minute? (CONF) Nalyd: Heather and I are OBVIOUSLY playing the same game, so why not be allies? Sorrel: i wouldn't go in an allinace with you Heather unless you treat me with respect. I would like to start my own alliance with Nalyd and Christin. Christin: *looks up from sketchbook* Sorrel: uh... Hi anyway I would like to join or make my own aliance Nalyd: How about me, sorrel, Christin, and Heather! Tater Tot might even vote with us! We'll RULE the tribe! Christin: *quietly to self* I just want to get through the game without getting hurt... Nalyd: *to Christin* If you want to get through without getting hurt, you need to trust. Do you trust me? Sorrel: *is behind Nalyd* do you trust us? I trust all of you *in a quiet voice* except heather Christin: ... *thinks* ...all right. I trust you guys. Jack: can I join? I only lost today cuz of edit conflicts. Nalyd: How about you vote with us just in case, k? Sorrel: yep! Heather: I'll join, but on one condition. Nalyd: *fakes a smile* Yes? Heather: Drop the fake smile, and if I was in an alliance with you guys, I'm in charge. Sorrel: NO its either me or Nayld Christin: *breathes quiet sigh of relief* Nalyd: *whispers* Sorrel, let me handle this. Okay Heather. You can lead. (CONF) Nalyd: If I let Heather lead, she'll dig her own grave. Rather her than me...... Heather: Good. Heather: (CONF) Just cause I said I'd lead it, doesn't mean that I'll be faithful to it. (CONF) Nalyd: I don't trust Heather as far as I can throw Owen. I guess I'm a hypocrite. (Conf.) Christin: There goes my life... with Heather as leader, I'm doomed... (conf.)SOrrel: i can't believe that My life is DOOMED!!! Nalyd: I'm going to bed, night all. *lies down in hut* (G2G, bye guys!) Heather: Anyway, I say that Tater Tot has got to go. He went under the radar and won that last camp, and I don't want that happening again. Heather: (CONF) These alliance members could be useful, for now. And when I don't need them any more, I'll just get rid of them. Sorrel: NO!!! we don't vote one anther because tator tot might join *glares at heather with her ice blue eyes* Christin: *stares at them a second, then sits near tree-mail totem and draws in sketchbook* Sorrel: *goes by Christin* we should become friends Jack: * starts playing awesome song on his guitar* Sorrel: sits on a nearby bench and writes in a journal* Jack: *finishes song* Hey Sorrel what are you writing? Sorrel: nothing uh... a story Heather: Sorrel, I didn't say anything about eliminating you guys, but Tater Tot is a threat, and threats need to be dealt with and when you want to go stab me in the back, remember I'm not a threat, no one likes me, so I'm the last person people would want to win. Jack: Can I see your story, Sorrel? Sorrel: its not finished and its kinda like a secret Jack: What's it about? SOrrel: er... these 2 campers that fall in love and i think im not going to write about anymore *rips papers out and stuffs it in the trash* Jack: Why did you do that? It sounded like a good story.... Sorrel: well not anymore Jack: Why? Did I do anything? Sorrel: no of course not Jack: Are you sure? I kinda feel bad. Sorrel: don't feel bad I just never liked it anyway! Jack: OK. If you say so. Sorrel: you stay here right? Jack: Ya. Nite. ttyl. Sorrel: ok nite for me *goes on a bed and lays there* Exile Island (2) Producer: Sorrel, we need you to come to the challenge field with us, okay? After Challenge Producer: Welcome Nalyd and Sunshine. Nalyd: Awesome! Producer: Both of you pick a pot. Nalyd: You wanna pick Sunshine? *takes idol clue, walks away to read it, goes back to Sunshine* Sunshine, I think there is an idol at each camp, at the tree-mail totem. Do you want to have a cross-tribal alliance? (sorrel: should i come here for now?) Sunshine: *grabs pot* And I'll love it and feed it and name it... um... Mr. Pot. *stares at Nalyd* Well... if we have an alliance, something's gotta be in it for me... Nalyd: (the rest of this will be BEFORE tribal council) We canhave a secret alliance nobody knows about! Both of us can get another person, and we could have a secret four-way alliance at the merge. Deal? Sunshine: Well... *sticks pot on head* Tyra and I are already kinda allied... Nalyd: I can get Tater Tot. Maybe even Sorrel. So what do ya say? Deal? Sunshine: Well... *grabs pot off head* What do you think, Mr. Pot? *long pause* Okay, Mr. Pot thinks I should accept, so... deal. Nalyd: Cool, and look around your tree-mail totem for an idol. Also, after each challenge we need to pick each other to come back here. *goes back to camp* Sunshine: Right-o. *flies back to camp* Challenge (2) Chris: Come on in guys! *both tribes walk in, Sorrel is next to Chris* Y'all have gotten a chance to know each other, and both tribes will vote soembody out (just like last season) Vote Nalyd: I'm voting for Noah, because we'll need physical strength. Ben: I am voting for Sunshine because she could ruin our chances with Duncan on the other team. Chris: Voting closes at noon. Emily: Well I'm expecting a twist (Like last season which I watched) so I'm vote Sunshine so she can be closer to Duncan. Jack: I don't wanna make enemies, but Noah. Tater Tot: Noah, sorry but well, you're better off without us. Chris: So far it looks like Noah and Sunshine will be leaving. Sunshine: *jaw drops* Well, fine! I vote Ben! Christin: ...I don't really want to vote anyone off, but I have to, so I guess I'll vote Heather... Chris: The current Claw vote is 2-1 and the Moku is 3-1. 9 more minutes. Noah: I vote Roger. TERRIBLE guy. Greg: Ben. Don't ask. Lindsay: Norbert, not athletical at all. Tyra: Sunshine is very artistic and fashionable. I am allying with her and voting off Ben. Chris: Okay then, the two people voted off are Noah and Ben. Both of you will return to the game however. When the two tribes merge, you two will join them. Teams, time to regroup. Nalyd: Let's win this guys. First Challenge Chris: Okay, the winner of the challenge will pick one person from the losing tribe to go to Exile Island, and search for a hidden immunity idol. Ready to play. Nalyd: Yeah! Chris: Okay, both tribes pick two people. One person on each team will throw a frisbee and the other one has a bow and arrow. The frisbee person will throw to their teammate and the teammate will try to hit the frisbee. Any questions? (And start picking) Nalyd: I went to archery camp. Jack: I have a pretty good arm. Chris: Moku is all set. Scar? Sunshine: Oooh! Oooh! Pick me! I wanna throw the circle thingy!!! Emily: I'll shoot the arrow! Sunshine: Yaaaaaay! *hugs Emily randomly* Chris: Okay. *hands out stuff to everyone* First tribe to three points wins invincibility and material to make fire. GO! Nalyd: *sets arrow in place* Sunshine: *grabs frisbee* Get ready, Emily!!! Emily: Ready! Nalyd: Come on Jack! Sunshine: *spins in a circle a couple times then chucks the frisbee high into the air* Jack: STUPID EDITING CONFLICTS!!!! (throws frisbee) Emily: *aims and fires* Yay! I hit it! *hugs Sunshine randomly* Nalyd: *shoots at it, htis* Chris: 1 to 1! Sunshine: *grabs another frisbee* Let's g- *gets hit in the head with her first frisbee, causing her aim to be off when she throws the second one* Jack: * throws 2nd frisbee* Nalyd: *shoots, barely hits* cHRIS: 2-1! Sunshine: No!!! Emily: *Shoots and hits with the tip of the arrow* Chris: Next point wins it! Sunshine: *grabs last frisbee, crosses fingers, and throws it* C'mon, Emily, you can get it!!! Emily: *Aims carfully and shoots to Exil frisbee* We Won! Chris: Scar wins. Now pick one memebr of Moku to goe Island. (CONF) Nalyd: It would've been nice to win. I want to see Exile Island SO badly. (Conf.) Sunshine: I can't believe I won! An hour ago I thought I might be leaving! I guess all those video games I played weren't so useless after all! JAck: Inam sorry Greg: I say we pick Christin. She's a threat. Nalyd: Pick me! Pick me! Chris: Have you come to a decision Scar? First person to say a name to send somebody will be the one to go! Sorrel: *glares evily* Chris: Sorrel, tonight you will join the Moku tribe. You can come to the production center with us until then. Sorrel: ok! Chris: Come on guys... picksomebody or I'll let Nalyd go. Nalyd: Let me at that idol, pretty please!!!!! Chris: (waited for 30 minutes) Okay, Nalyd can go. Pick one person for the other tribe to coem with you. Nalyd: sunshine. Chris: Okay. Nalyd you will return to camp tomorrow morning. Tomorrow night you guys will vote. SOrrel: did you say sunshine to go? wait whats happening Chris: Whoever is sent to exile picks one person from the other tribe to come with them. Sorrel: so does that mean sunshine won't come back *eyes start watering* Chris: Yeah, Exile Island is just where you go to find a hidden immunity idol or enjoy a reward. Sorrel: so she will come back? Chris: YEs, but you won't be on her team. Sorrel: NO!!!!!! at least shes comeing back Chris: You will be on Moku. You will join them day 4. (tribal council will be night 3) Sorrel: day 4? ok but ill still be able to watch the challenges right and talk to others right? Chris: You can't talk to others. Tonight they'll vote so you can join tomorrow morning, deal? Sorrel:what? First Vote (All Moku tribe walk in, Sorrel is waiting) Chris: Does anybody have an immunity idol and want to play it? Okay, it's time to vote. Nalyd: Roger, sorry but you haven't really been around... Chris: Voting ends at 8:00. Duncan: I guess Roger. Heather: Who else but Roger? Chris: 80 minutes left... (Dang, I thought this camp would be buzzing like the last one...) Christin: I guess I'll vote off Heather... Chris: The first person eliminated: Roger. Sorrel and all of you can go back to camp. Heather: Christin, may I have a word with you? Chris: GO talk at "Moku Camp (2)" under Night. Jack: I'm sorry I made you guys lose the challenge Sorrel: yah!. Nalyd: It's all good... tomorrow day 3 will start... a new beginning for the tribe... Day 3 Chat Chris: Last time... The two tribes had their first challenge, with Scar barely scraping by for the win. Nalyd and Sunshine went to Exile Island where a cross tribal alliance was made. Roger was sent hom at tribal council and Sunshine might have found the idol! Nalyd has teamed up with the girls of his team. Scar's Camp (3) Morning Trent: *yawns* Hey guys. Cody: Hey, Trent. 'Moku's Camp' (3) Morning Nalyd: *rusn to treemail statue, runs hands a long it, bag falls out, opens bag* The idol.... *hides it in pocket and runs back to camp, starts fishing* Jack: Hey guys good morning. * plays song on guitar*